


I Can Hear You

by Cerillen



Series: Chronicles of an Anxious Protector [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And Virgil is more than ready to take charge, And everyone is finally reunited, And make sure the others feel, FOR ALL OF THE CUDDLES, Gen, It's Time, LOVED AS HECK, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, So now it's time to correct some mistakes, The others are ready to do the same, Virgil has finally returned, and, of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerillen/pseuds/Cerillen
Summary: Virgil still remembers everything from when he was dead.This comes with a few after effects...





	I Can Hear You

“VIRGIL!”

Virgil hadn’t actually noticed that Patton was also in the Nightmare Plane until the other side screamed and launched himself at him.

Not that he minded.

“Hey, Pat.”

“I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!”

“I missed you too.”

He was just happy to be with his best friend again.

With a happy sigh, Virgil relaxed against the water below him and warbled softly as he nuzzled the two in his arms.

There was a long period of time after that where Thomas and Patton just continued to cry and cling to him while he held them both close and offered as much comfort as he could give.

But, eventually, they calmed down enough that they could all lay together peacefully.

Until a sudden gasp from Patton startled the newly resurrected side enough that he squeezed the two in his arms, a little too tightly.

Two surprised grunts of discomfort alerted him to his mistake and he immediately pulled his arms away. 

“Shit! Sorry. I’m still kind of…on edge.”

Virgil sighed, a bit more unhappily this time, while the other two stared at him with wide eyes.

“Are you guys okay?”

Then their faces both scrunched up and they latched onto him even tighter than before.

“YOU’RE SO GOOD TO US!”

“WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!”

“YOU’RE THE MOST AMAZING PERSON!”

“WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH!”

And Virgil was glad he was as naturally sturdy he was, because it probably would have been a bit difficult to hug them both back when they were crushing his chest and neck as much as they were.

It was a little  **too**  difficult to properly speak though, so he just went back to warbling as much as he could in response to their cries.

After another, slightly less long, period of time, the two calmed down once more and Patton started to tug on his shirt.

“What’s up, Pat?”

“We need to tell the others.”

Virgil blinked.

“Shit, I forgot.”

Then he readjusted his grip on them both before standing up and immediately sinking them into the common area of the Mindscape.

Where, shockingly enough, someone was sitting on the couch.

“Roman!”

Memories of despairing words and worrying sentiments made him shout without thinking.

Meanwhile, the creative side stared at Virgil with wide eyes, his body seemingly frozen in shock.

“Roman?”

And then his eyes were filled with tears.

“VIRGIL!”

And now  **Virgil**  was sitting on the couch with three people pretty much laying on top of him and he was totally okay with that.

For all of two seconds before his face was suddenly squished by two frantically grasping hands and he found himself staring at a slightly panicked Creativity.

“You’re  **real?!**  Are you  **really?!**   **Please**  tell me you’re real and this isn’t just a dream! I  **can’t**  take anymore fake reunions! I  **really**  can’t!  **Please** -”

His voice stuttered to a stop when Virgil pulled Roman’s head down to rest against his chest, right next to his heart.

“I’m real. I promise.”

And Roman started to cry at the completely **real**  and  **familiar**  feeling of safety that enveloped him as the protective side gently combed through his hair with his fingers.

Patton and Thomas simply curled up on either side of the two while Virgil calmed and reassured the one in his arms.

It was, again, quite some time later when Roman calmed down and Virgil suggested they all shift position to make room for the other two sides.

After a few moments of debate, Virgil ended up seated between Thomas’ legs with Patton leaning against his right shoulder and Roman clinging to his left.

Then he summoned Logan and Deceit.

And was immediately tackled by a very cold reptile.

“I hate you so much.”

The hiss in his ear was as shaky as the body he held close and he nuzzled the scaled side with a soft and affectionate warble.

“I know. I’m sorry for leaving.”

Deceit hiccuped quietly as he clung to him and, after making sure the one in his arms was properly settles, Virgil took his attention away to focus on the other side standing a few feet in front of him.

“Logan?”

It hurt a little when the logical side flinched.

But Virgil understood the reason for it.

He’d heard it from the side himself, after all.

“It’s okay, Lo.”

He held out a hand and Logan started to shake as he stared at him with guilt filled eyes.

Then Virgil smiled sincerely and Logan’s breath hitched on a sob.

“It’s okay.”

And the logical side did what he almost never did.

He launched himself into Virgil’s arms.

“I’M SO SORRY!”

“I know. But you don’t have to be. There’s nothing to be sorry for.”

Logan sobbed harshly against his chest with Deceit while Virgil held them both close and gave them as much affection as he could, pressing against the three behind him while they started to cry again as well.

“It’s okay.”

And Virgil started to let out his own tears, as he was finally surrounded by the family he’d thought he’d lost.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a full week to finally get this written.  
> And I'm not super proud of it but I did my best.  
> I hope this, at least kind of, satisfied some of everyone's need for a reunion.
> 
> Also, I know it's shorter than a lot of other chapters but I promise it's for a good reason!  
> It would have been weirder if it was longer!


End file.
